User talk:IceBite/Lyla Tesla
I question how a person can survive on a Flood-controlled world for a period of years, never mind more than a decade. There's only so much that ventilation filtration and airlock seals can do to keep out an enemy that is intelligent and able to manifest in a myriad of forms. The Flood is able to spread using any organisms in the environment - plants, animals, everything is fair fame to it. Given all that, how could the Flood not decide that a girl like this and her guardian are worth leaving alone? Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'd see it as simply surviving a zombie outbreak as portrayed in some films, Dawn of the Dead in particular. I find it pretty unrealistic surviving an entire decade though I would imagine there would be strongholds built for survivors but living a whole decade? I'm not going with it, I prefer a more reasonable route, such as making Lyla older, and her being stranded on the planet for just a few short years, months or days. Sorry, but this story's gone too far now for me to change it. No one mentioned anything earlier, so I'll assume the other moderators have no problems with it...I don't think I'll be changing this. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 14:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't see your point. I have 2 other articles part of the same story: Lucius Clark and Cor'R-Vus, and they've been critiqued MAJORLY by other moderators (Sona, Hyper Zergling, and AOA, in particular) and they had no issues with the Flood-Planet surviiival storyline at all. Neither did the several other users who critiqued the articles. In the 4-5 months these articles have been up, you 2 are the FIRST to have an issue with this. These storylines are too extensive, and I don't see how I can change them without using time I honestly do NOT have (being used for homework, school, family activities I'm forced into, etc) to do so. Really, if you have an issue, ask those other users about it. I'm sure they'l say the same thing: There's nothing really wrong with this. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) What the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't rewrite these storylines! The reason why how extensive they are is a problem is because, with how extensive they are, I don't know what I can do to change them without deviating away from the characters I wanted! I don't know what to change it to, and it is leaving me VERY distressed, mainly becuase, in my opinion, the only way to remove that is to remove all the articles all together. Ok, I tried to find a nice way to say this, but there is one: It feels like you're only doing this just to be a b****** towards me! Just saying that's how I feel about this whole thing: I make this storyline I'm VERY proud of, and you guys come and tear it down over something that had been a main part of the story since its inception, and it's something no one else came forward with. I fail to see how this does anything except make me miserable and allow you to use your power. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :There's no point in claiming personal attack as the reason for a Non-Canon Friendly tagging. That's a fallacy and a personal attack itself. We only tag when something seems unrealistic or contrary to the canon. We don't know yet what your storyline is, so we can't be attacking it if there's no ability to hate it anyway. And even if we could hate it, we still wouldn't attack it solely for that. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well...I guess that personal attack was a lash-out in frustration, and I apolygize for that (Calmed down now, though; splashing a few A-10s is just what I needed :) , thank you Ace Combat 4) Well, my whole problem is thwe fact that I've worked on this storyline for several months, and, to learn that part of it, the MAIN part, to boot, is not canon-friendly, several months after the story was originally created, I cannot figure out how to fix that, or even how anyone would have missed that. I hope you can see my dilema now: I don't know what to do to fix the story,without changing several key aspects (Cor'R-Vus siding with Lucius, the colony being cut off for almost a decade, etc). IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :If you really don't want to change the story, you can allow it to be namespaced. The content will still be all there, as long as you're fine with the article being a subpage of your userpage. 15:37, March 20, 2012 (EST) Well, based on the way everyone treats namespacing, it's supposedly a bad thing. Don't know how, but, based on the way people talk about it... Anyways, if surviving on a Flood Planet was a canonical issue, why didn't you or the others mention it before? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 19:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) How is that possible. (In my opinion, that is) It was the most BLATANT part of the storyline. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 20:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think HZ means that we just don't read your work very often in general. :Anyway, those are your two options, said from the beginning. You can fix the issues or have it namespaced. It's not necessarily a bad thing, as users use namespace all the time for various purposes. 16:44, March 20, 2012 (EST) You are stating that you do not know how to change your storyline when it is so extensive; there have been many suggestions on this talkpage, I urge you to take these suggestions into account if you cannot think of any improvments yourself. -- Hello me Meet the real me 21:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok...I've been trying to think of how I could change it, but I can't come up with what to replace the 'Flood-Infested Planet' with. I wanted to make life on Cerus III a fight for survival, but to have enough both Humans and Alien left behind to allow Lucius Clark's Ragtag Group to be of sufficient size to crew the Zodiac's Rest. Can anyone else think of what fits that criteria? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't think anyone knows enough about your work except yourself. The easiest way of doing it would be to removing everything that has a problem, and then bridging the gap afterward. 0:10, March 22, 2012 (EST) Vote for Namespacing For: #Author has not fixed the article's outlined issue, survival on a flood-infected world for a significant period of time, and the time period for correction has expired. #As per above. You know what? Just get it over with... IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Against: #User is apparently still active, as seen above. As long as he starts working on fixing it very soon (you'd best take that hint, IceBite...) I see no reason to namespace it just yet '»Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons«' Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 13:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Author activity/inactivity is not relevant to the issue of namespacing, provided the minimum period of two weeks is given. Relating to your point on holding namespacing just in case the author decides to fix the issues: the author has had roughly 11 weeks to fix the issues, just under six times the minimum required and usually given. If he had any intention of fixing it to avoid namespacing, he would have done so within that time. There is no case, either in logic or in policy, to allow ''further time for a user to maybe or mabe not fix an article, especially when said user has had so long, and has actually voiced 'desire' for namespacing. As it is, Icebite can, if he wishes, continue working on the article in namespace. I'm going to namespace this shortly provided there are no more 'against' votes.